Twilight speaks with Tino
Here's is when Twilight speaks with Tino in Tino's Adventures of I, Robot. and the others get ready for the invasion Brian: What's up with Tino? Stewie: Beats me. Twilight: Thomas, Sunset Shimmer, and I will have a talk with him. Thomas: Right. Twilight, and Sunset Shimmer goes to where Tino is Thomas: What's wrong Tino? Tino: It's just that...... I don't know.... I can't face that many robots. Twilight: We did it once, and we should do it together. Thomas: Twilight is right. You should be proud, Tino. You are the bravest boy I know. You can handle that many robots, I'm sure of it. Sunset Shimmer: He's right don't give up on yourself. Tino: But that might be different. What if I die? Thomas: Don't worry, Tino. We'll always be there for you. Tino: I know.... But my destiny I need to know what is is. :Tonitini ::It isn't that I'm ungrateful ::For all the things that I've earned, ::For all the journeys I have taken, ::All the lessons that I have learned ::But I wonder where I'm going now, ::What my role is meant to be ::I don't know how to travel ::To a future that I can't see ::I have my wings, I posess the power ::I'm a hero, this is true ::But it's still unclear to me ::Just what I am meant to do ::I wanna have a purpose ::Wanna do all that I can ::I wanna make a contribution ::I want to be a part of the plan :Sparkle ::Your destiny's uncertain ::And that's sometimes hard to take ::But it will become much clearer ::With every new choice you make :Thomas ::Patience is never easy ::I understand wanting more ::I know how hard it is to wait ::To spread out your wings and soar :Shimmer ::But you stand here for a reason ::You're gifted and you are strong ::That power is upon yourself because ::You belong :Twilight, Sunset Shimmer ::Know that your time is coming soon ::As the sun rises, so does the moon ::As love finds a place in every heart ::You are a hero; you'll play your part :Thomas ::We understand you wanting more ::A chance to shine, a chance to soar :Shimmer ::Soon will come the day it turns around :Twilight, Sunset Shimmer ::Know that your time is coming soon ::As the sun rises, so does the moon ::As love finds a place in every heart ::You are a hero; you'll play your part :Sparkle ::You are a hero; you'll play your part Tino: I understand Brian: Good. Now Tino, let's say we teach the NS-5 to mess with us, shall we? Tino: Yeah. ???: Hey everyone. stranger revealed to be Ash. Everyone: ASH!!! May: him You're okay. Littlefoot: It's good to see you, Ash. Petrie: Me great to see you too. Ash: I'm okay. Serena: Ash...? gasps ASH!!! up to him and hugs him, crying Ash: I'm okay, Serena. I bet you were worried about me. Serena: Yes, I was! rolled down her cheek I so glad that you're okay. Zecora: I'm glad you're back. Sharky: Me too. Tino: How are you resurrected, Ash? Ash: With the help of Anthea and Concordia. Tino: You two again?! Ash: Tino!! Stop, they're my friends. Tino: Friends? Ash: Yeah they resurrected me. Sunset Shimmer: But how? Ash: I was at where I died, until Anthea and Corcordia take me to the forest so they can heal me. And I won't be able to live without their help. Anthea: And we are greatful to help. Peter: I see. Human Rarity: That's a wonderful thing to do. Cilan: Thank you for healing Ash. Anthea: No problem. Tino: Sorry I'd doubted you gals. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts